A beigoma (also called a baigoma) is a kind of a small spinning top. The spinning top was actively used in the play of Japanese children from around the Taisho era over to the years of spectacular economic growth. The spinning top of the related art was made of the ancient Japanese sand mold casting or made of the metallic mold casting (die cast).